marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thor: The Dark Kingdom
Thor: The Dark Kingdom (OT.: Thor: The Dark World) ist die direkte Fortsetzung zu Marvel's The Avengers. Er ist der achte Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. In den USA startete der Film am 15.11.13 während er in Deutschland bereits am 31.10.13 an Halloween startete. Handlung Vor vielen Jahrtausenden versuchten die Dunkelelfen unter ihrem Anführer Malekith, von Svartalfheim aus das gesamte Universum mithilfe des Äthers, einer Schöpfung Malekiths, und eines astronomischen Phänomens, der sogenannten Konvergenz der Neun Welten, zurück in die Dunkelheit vor der Schöpfung zu stürzen. Den Asen unter ihrem König Bor, Vater von Odin, gelang es jedoch, den Plan im letzten Moment zu durchkreuzen, indem sie den Äther stahlen und ihn in eine Steinsäule einschlossen. Malekith opferte die meisten Mitglieder seines Volkes, um seine Flucht zu sichern, und zog sich mit seinem Raumschiff in die Weiten des Weltalls zurück, um im Tiefschlaf auf die Befreiung des Äthers zu warten. Tausende von Jahren später kämpft sich Thor in den Neun Welten von Schlachtfeld zu Schlachtfeld, um das Chaos, welches sein Adoptivbruder Loki mit seinem Angriff auf die Erde losgetreten hat, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Herz hängt jedoch immer noch bei seiner irdischen Geliebten Jane Foster, und er ist in seinem Entschluss, seinem Vater auf den Thron zu folgen, ein wenig schwankend geworden. Loki hingegen wurde nach seiner Gefangennahme auf der Erde von Odin zur ewigen Haft im Kerker von Asgard verurteilt. Während Loki immer noch von der Eifersucht und Rache an Thor und Odin gelenkt wird, hält nur seine Adoptivmutter Frigga, die ihm weiterhin zugetan ist, die Hoffnung weiter hoch, dass er sich doch noch bessern wird. Indessen bemüht sich auf der Erde Jane Foster nach zwei Jahren des vergeblichen Wartens auf Thor, mit ihrem Leben weiterzukommen. Darcy Lewis, ihre frühere Praktikantin und inzwischen Vollzeitassistentin, macht sie auf ein seltsames Phänomen in einer verlassenen Fabrik im Inneren Londons aufmerksam: hervorgerufen durch eine erneut bevorstehende Konvergenz der Neun Welten, werden Gegenstände an bestimmten Stellen plötzlich weg teleportiert und die Naturgesetze auf den Kopf gestellt. Als Jane allein durch das Gebäude streift, wird sie durch ein Portal, das sich vor ihr auftut, in das Versteck des Äthers gezogen und absorbiert diese Macht versehentlich. Der asgardische Wächter Heimdall bemerkt ihr Verschwinden und berichtet Thor, der über den Bifröst zur Erde reist. Kaum angekommen, wird er Zeuge, wie die inzwischen wiedergekehrte Jane aus Versehen einige Polizisten, die sie wegen unbefugten Betretens der Fabrik festnehmen wollen, mit der Kraft des Äthers abwehrt. Um sie zu schützen und dem Phänomen auf die Spur zu kommen, nimmt er Jane mit sich nach Asgard. Dort kann erst Odin, der von Janes Anwesenheit nicht erbaut ist, Aufklärung über die Natur und Herkunft des Äthers geben. Durch die Befreiung des Äthers werden die Dunkelelfen wieder aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erweckt. Malekith schmuggelt seinen Stellvertreter Algrim als einen Kursed, ein Elitekrieger der Dunkelelfen, in das Verlies von Asgard, um die Verteidigungsanlagen des Goldenen Reiches von innen her zu sabotieren, während Malekith und seine Leute das Königsschloss mit ihrem unsichtbaren Schiff angreifen, um sich Jane zu holen. Die Überraschung gelingt, und Malekith dringt bis in die Kammer von Frigga ein, welche Jane beschützen soll. Als Frigga sich weigert, Jane und den Äther auszuliefern, wird sie von Algrim ermordet; Thor trifft zu spät ein und kann gerade noch Malekiths Gesicht mit seinen Blitzen halb verbrennen, bevor die Dunkelelfen entkommen können. Geblendet vom Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Gemahlin stellt Odin Jane unter Arrest und will so Malekith zu sich locken, um einen letzten Zweikampf mit ihm auszufechten. Thor, dem die Aussichtslosigkeit und die möglichen Opfer dieses Planes eher bewusst sind, fasst den Plan, Jane aus Asgard fortzubringen, den Kampf damit auf neutrales Gebiet zu verlagern und in dem Moment, wo sich Malekith den Äther von Jane holen will, die unheilvolle Substanz zu vernichten. Da Odin den Gebrauch des Bifröst untersagt hat, sieht Thor sich gezwungen, die Hilfe von Loki in Anspruch zu nehmen, weil dieser als Einziger einige verborgene Pfade kennt, die aus Asgard hinausführen. Mit der Hilfe seiner getreuen Freunden Sif, Fandral und Volstagg befreit er Loki aus dem Gefängnis und sichert sich dessen Unterstützung, indem er an seine Beziehung mit Frigga appelliert. Zusammen stellen sie Malekith eine Falle, doch der Äther erweist sich widerstandsfähiger als erwartet, und Malekith kann dessen Substanz und Macht in sich aufnehmen. Als Thor und Loki einen letzten Versuch unternehmen, ihn aufzuhalten, wird Loki von Algrim tödlich verwundet, bevor er diesen durch eine seiner eigenen Implosionsgranaten tötet. Thor und Jane suchen daraufhin in einer Höhle Zuflucht vor einem Sandsturm und finden dort zufällig ein Portal, welches sie wieder zurück nach London bringt. Inzwischen haben Darcy und deren eigener Praktikant, Ian, herausfinden müssen, dass ihr Mentor, Erik Selvig, nach seiner mentalen Versklavung durch Loki anscheinend den Verstand verloren hat und nach einem Aufsehen erregenden Auftritt in Stonehenge ins Irrenhaus eingewiesen wurde. In Wirklichkeit wurde Selvig durch die Gedankenverbindung mit Loki von der bevorstehenden Konvergenz unterrichtet und konstruierte in aller Eile Geräte, um die Effekte der Konvergenz aufzuspüren und zu bekämpfen. Nachdem Selvig von Darcy und Ian aus dem behördlichen Gewahrsam befreit wurde, stoßen auch Thor und Jane wieder zu ihnen. Gemeinsam können sie den Schnittpunkt der Konvergenz bestimmen. Hier müsste Malekith sich aufhalten, um mit der Macht des Äthers am wirkungsvollsten alle Neun Welten gleichzeitig mit Dunkelheit zu überziehen. Am Zielort, derUniversity of Greenwich, stellt sich Thor dem Herrscher der Dunkelelfen zum Kampf, der durch den herannahenden Zenit der Konvergenz, welche vollkommen zufällig weitere Tore zwischen den Neun Welten erschafft und wieder verschwinden lässt, erschwert wird. Am Ende gelingt es Thor nach einem harten Gefecht, Malekith mit Selvigs Konstruktionen tödlich zu verwunden und in sein Raumschiff zu treiben, welches dann zurück nach Svartalfheim versetzt wird und dort zusammenbricht. Nach seinen Erlebnissen kehrt Thor kurzzeitig nach Asgard zurück, wo er Odin eröffnet, dass er seine Aufgaben, die Neun Welten zu beschützen, nur als Krieger und nicht als König erfüllen kann, und damit dem Thron entsagt. Er kehrt daraufhin wieder zur Erde und zu Jane zurück, nicht wissend, dass Loki seinen Tod erneut nur vorgetäuscht und in der Zwischenzeit den Platz seines Adoptivvaters eingenommen hat. Währenddessen vertrauen Sif und Volstagg den Äther dem Collector, einem Ältesten des Universums, zur sicheren Verwahrung an. Als sie sich wieder entfernen, murmelt dieser die Worte: „Einer da, fünf fehlen noch.“ Thor kehrt erneut zurück zur Erde, wo er Jane aufsucht und beide sich küssen. Das Frostmonster, welches durch eines der von der Konvergenz erzeugten Portale in London erschien, jagt in der Schlusssequenz des Films am Hafen einigen Vögeln hinterher. Besetzung Trivia *Es war geplant, dass Josh Dallas seine Rolle als Fandral wiederaufnehmen sollte, doch aufgrund seiner terminlichen Gebundenheit an die Serie Once Upon a Time, musste er ausscheiden. Er wurde von Zachary Levi ersetzt, der ursprünglich schon in Thor die erste Wahl für Fandral war. *Zum Kinostart von Thor the Dark Kingdom erschien im Oktober eine Lego Videospiel unter dem Titel Lego Marvel Super Heroes *Nach dem Abspann gibt es eine Szene aus Guardians of the Galaxy. Der Regiesseur von Thor: The Dark Kingdom, Alan Taylor fand dies allerdings nicht gut des es nicht in den Ton des Film passen würde. *Chris Evans wollte unbedingt einen Cameoauftritt als Captain America haben. *Es waren usprünglich für Thor: The Dark Kingdom noch Walküren geplant welche man auf Konzeptbildern sehen konnte. *Christopher Eccleston ist vor allem durch seine Rolle als Dr.Who bekannt, den er in der ersten Staffel der Neuauflage der Kultserie verkörperte. *In der Kuss-Szene am Ende des Filmes sprang die Ehefrau von Chris Hemsworth als Jane Foster ein. *Der Äther ist wie der Tesserakt einer der sechs Unendlichkeitssteine des Marvel Universum. *In der Nordischen-Mythologie besitzt Heimdall gelbe Augen, Darsteller Idris Elba besitzt ebenfalls diese seltenen Augen, deshalb sind seine Augen keinesfalls von einem Computer überarbeitet. Videos left|250px Bilder Thor_Hemsworth.jpg|Thor Thor_Jane.jpg|Jane und Thor in Asgard Thor Odin.jpg|Thor & Odin IMG_1758.JPG|Loki im Gefängnis von Asgard. Thor-the-Dark-World-Jane-Slaps-Loki.jpg Thor_The_Dark_World_Thor,_Jane_and_Loki.png Thor-2-The-Dark-World-Official-Still-Photo-Loki-Piloting.jpg thor-the-dark-world-thor-and-loki-chris-hemsworth-tom-hiddleston.jpg Thor_The_Dark_World_Prologue__021.jpg Thor_The_Dark_World_Prologue__041-1000x415.jpg Thor_The_Dark_World_Prologue__011-1000x415.jpg thor10_DYuQtCFdlMAi4HIz0kMe.jpg Thor-The-Dark-Kingdom-©-2013-Walt-Disney16-620x350.jpg mdelves.jpg Thor2_FilmClip_AttackOnAsgard_h264_hd.jpg Poster IMG_1828.JPG|Filmposter IMG_1830.JPG|Thor Poster IMG_1838.JPG|Loki Poster IMG_1832.JPG|Malekith Poster IMG_1842.JPG|Lady Sif Poster Charakterposter Thor Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Charakterposter Jane Foster Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Charakterposter Malekith Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Charakterposter Loki Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Charakterposter Odin Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Charakterposter Lady Sif Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Charakterposter Volstagg Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg IMG_1847.JPG|Fandral Poster Charakterposter Heimdall Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme